


Does This Make You the Naughty One or Me the Nice One?

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [10]
Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Hackey being.... Hackey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Shinichi, at one point had loved various holidays, if only for the sole fact that so many of the people he observed became more festive. There was something nice about seeing some people take a holiday’s meaning to heart and try to actually better the city and people around them. It was a little embarrassing how much time he’d spent perusing through various feeds to see instances like this as well as the light displays in some cases, but that was something no one else needed to know about.Then he began sharing an apartment with Hackey.
Relationships: Implied Tsukumoya Shinichi/Orihara Izaya, QAWSED | Hackey Mouse/Tsukumoya Shinichi
Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/155534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Does This Make You the Naughty One or Me the Nice One?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).



> this fic is......... two years old? and confession time i only never got to posting it because i started to write the tags out and drafted it because i got halfway through it. i wanted to also give it one more edit, but the draft ran out of time and i lost the motivation to rewrite them. also i guess here is a holiday fic in JUNE. 
> 
> but! here we are. for immi who even though we don't get to talk as often anymore because i'm terrible at socializing i love and appreciate you very much.

**i.**

“No.”

“Aww, c’mon don’t be like that! I didn’t even say anythin’.”

“You don’t need to say anything; I already know what you were going to ask.”

“Uh-huh, sure ya did. Shinichi _always_ knows what everyone is going to say. Oh, great oracle answer me this, will I be getting any dick thi—”

At that, Shinichi has half a mind to tune Hackey out like he normally does, but his roommate is still standing directly in front of him holding that horrible excuse for a sweater in his hands. He didn’t need to look into anything to guess that hard at what was going to be asked of him seeing as the clues were right there and this wasn’t the first time it’d been brought up.

“Shut up, I’m busy.”

“You’re always _busy_ ,” he makes air quotes around busy before all but moving around the other’s computer set up and plopping by his shoulder. Shinichi instinctively tries to shift away only after swiping to bring everything back to the desktop, but that only starts a new set of irritating comments.

“Either you’re bein’ more secretive than usual, or you were lookin’ at porn. Or _writin’_ porn.”

Shinichi shoots him a bored look opting not to reply, but it doesn’t really stop Hackey from attempting to reach forward and check himself. He grabs his wrist to stop him, only invoking a grin on the other’s face.

“Touchy, touchy.”

“I’ve asked you not to touch or look through my things. We’ve discussed this remember? No invasions of privacy?”

“Says the guy who gets his rocks off lookin’ through people’s junk. I mean, same, but that’s a little hypocritical of you ain’t it?”

The comment does nothing to stop their staring contest, though Hackey does move to try a different approach.

“If I get you that girl who lives a couple doors down from us’s number, will you say yes then?”

Shinichi’s incredulous glare isn’t surprising, but his answer is a little.

“That won’t be necessary, since I already have it. And even if I hadn’t, why did you think that would be something worth spending even a second in that horrible excuse for a sweater with you?”

“It isn’t that bad! At least I pick stuff like this on purpose; you just flat out don’t know how to dress yourself. That and it was a gift.”

A snort is the only response Shinichi has before turning back to what he’d been working on. He’s careful not to pull up any of the word documents he’d been in the middle of, or any of the chat windows he was in— though he bets a certain someone is already coming up with a number of fantastic ways he’s ruining his image or currently using his time.

Unfortunately, one tab grabs Hackey’s attention enough to get more gross comments.

“You’re still at it with the people watching unbelievable. I mean it’d be one thing if you just went outside and sat a park bench doing who the fuck knows what, but no you gotta’ look up…” he squints, trying to read the address better, “where is that a camera feed for anyway?”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Yeah, make you wear this sweater with me at least long enough to snap a selfie.”

“You say that and yet why do I assume you intend to make me stay wearing it longer?”

“If things go well, we wouldn’t have to wear anything after.”

The flirting isn’t new, but as usual, Shinichi isn’t entirely sure on how serious he actually is, and as such, pointedly ignores it. Hackey seeing no point in pushing it further right now, stands up to head out again.

“Sheesh I get it; I’ll try again later and maybe this time through IM. You’re more receptive to ideas if they’re sent that way for some reason. Is it more fun cybering than fucking? Both seem the same to me.”

Shinichi doesn’t need to tell him to get out again, though he kind of wishes he did as it may have drowned out the cackling at least a little.

**ii.**

**☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** change your mind yet?

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** No. And I doubt very little you could do or say could convince me otherwise.

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** is it really thaaat bad of a suggestion? we could even put it on a holiday card

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** You know I hate taking pictures of myself. Why are you being so insistent on it?

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** because i’m bored and you’re making a big deal out of it. it's funny

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** What happened to ‘don’t bug me i’m looking for something important’? I was kind enough to do as you asked unlike you.

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** finished it. wasn't as entertaining as i'd hoped, but the client was happy so whatever

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** anyway

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** if i sucked you off would you do it?

The brief hesitation Shinichi has in answering he tries to tell himself is over the sudden jump of topics and type of bribery rather than any sort of image that popped into his head.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** No.

Either way, he knows it took him the slightest bit longer to type two letters than it should and Hackey of all people knows that.

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** you were thinkin’ about it tho weren’t you

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** see i knew if i pushed it in here you’d act differently. question is if i went inta your room right now what would i see?

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Me, mustering all the energy I have left to humor you.

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** you say that but ive peeked at some convos you have in here especially with that one kid you were so dead set on bothering

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** and i can bet how steamy things got. shame i never thought to check while you were actually in the middle of it though

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** You can’t be this bored, there’s something you want out of me wearing that beyond a simple chuckle.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** What is it you want from me?

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** to see you squirm mostly. you gonna’ tell me what you were thinkin’ of or am i gonna’ have to go see for myself?

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** I’m sure your imagination is providing a much more humorous image than anything I can provide you.

 **☆** **~Hackey Mouse!~** **☆** **:** alright coming over it is

**iii.**

Shinichi, at one point had loved various holidays, if only for the sole fact that so many of the people he observed became more festive. There was something nice about seeing some people take a holiday’s meaning to heart and try to actually better the city and people around them. It was a little embarrassing how much time he’d spent perusing through various feeds to see instances like this as well as the light displays in some cases, but that was something no one else needed to know about.

Then he began sharing an apartment with Hackey.

Each new season brought about another set of obnoxious decorations to be plastered around and usually another thing or issue that came to be a source of argument between them. Sometimes he had to wonder if the other had _ever_ celebrated any of these before or if he had always been the sort to go all out for it.

As against it as he’d been, the first week he’d tolerated the mistletoes and tried to tell himself it was in the spirit of things. Admittedly, this was also because he hardly left his room, and for all he knew, the ones around the house were meant to be more cause of annoyance towards the group of friends he’d have over every now and again.

Without fail though, one eventually nestled itself on the perch of his doorway, and when Shinichi had first discovered it, thankfully the other was not around. When he hears the front door open later, honestly he’s expecting a new argument to spring up. For as cluttered as their small apartment is, somehow Hackey had a keen sense whenever something was moved or thrown out despite how tiny it may have been.

Instead, the only reaction he gets is another mistletoe the next day.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

It isn’t until he actually mentions it, does a knowing grin spread on Hackey’s face as he decides _this_ is their new thing.

“If I get you to kiss me under a mistletoe will you wear the sweater?”

“This again—fine. It’s not going to work, so I’ll go along with it. You’ll be much quieter if you know you lost than if I just keep saying no.”

“Okay pal, but you can’t back out when I win jus’ saying that now.”

**iv.**

The entire ceiling is full of mistletoes; most of them glued on, and he’s not sure whether to wonder how they’re staying up so well, just where did Hackey get all these, or when he had the time to patiently glue them all up.

Upon hearing his door open, the object of his many questions shows himself almost on the brink of laughter.

Needless to say, Shinichi is already wondering if it’d be worth it to simply leave through his window except they’re on the fourth floor, and that would probably be more embarrassing than admitting defeat.

Since he’d initiated the challenge, all that the author expected was maybe a few more around the place; a couple in more strategic places, but this certainly was a surprise, and with the effort involved, it was the only reason why Shinichi wasn’t calling it cheating though it most certainly was.

“I still have’ta kiss you under one y’know!”

There’s no getting out of it since the distance between them has already shrunk. All that’s left is for Shinichi to exit his doorway and under one of the many looming over head.

“Aww, are you blushing? I told ya’ I’d wi—mmph”

He tries to tell himself he’s only shutting him up, and it has nothing to do with how he wouldn’t mind kissing the other. He also tries to tell himself the actual heat in his cheeks is from how embarrassed he feels at losing and not because of the previous thought he’d just had.


End file.
